Premature Evacuation
Premature Evacuation is the premiere episode of Season 11 of Bad Girls Club. It premiered on Oxygen on August 13, 2013 with 1.202 U.S. viewers in millions. Summary Bad Girls Club returns back to Miami for the second time with a fresh new set of seven girls to meet, greet and bring the heat. During their time there, Melissa's personality rubs the girls in the wrong way while Heidy's decisions of being there causes her to leave the house after ten hours of being there. Synopsis "You can't beat me in wrestlin'." ― Alejandra The viewers get to see three weeks into the future. Where replacement bad girl, Ani, is being confronted by the others: Alejandra pouring water on Ani, Crystal informs Ani to stop hair-whipping, and Melissa telling Ani she is not welcome in the house. When walking away, Melissa is punched in the head by Ani, which starts a spark when all the other bad girls jump in and fights Ani. The time jump is then reversed to weeks earlier. In Miami, bad girl Alejandra is introduced. She explains that her father died of AIDS and she was picked on, but she states that it didn't effect her, but make her stronger. Alejandra is the first to get to the house, and she then takes a tour of the house, amazed. She takes a glass of Champagne and finishes her tour. At a the Catalia restaurant, bad girl Heidy is introduced, when she is smoking a cigarette and talking to a waitress. She says that in Kentucky, she has haters and likes drama. She is also seen rapping. She elucidates that she is not afraid of anyone woman because in June, she had been in a fatal motorcycle accident. The waitress brings Heidy her drink, while bad girl Melissa is coming up to the scene, with her bodyguard. She describes that she is a self-employed woman that is in magazines such as ShowGirl. She also says she does have a hard time controlling her mouth, which gets her into trouble. Melissa meets Heidy where the talk and Melissa dislikes that Heidy smokes and Heidy dislikes that Melissa has a bodyguard. They get to know each other a little more when a Silver car comes to pick them up, Melissa is informed that her bodyguard cannot come, so Melissa gives him a hug and gets into the car. Across Miami, bad girl Milyn is introduced. She states that everything about her is just a scandal. She is then defined as the manipulator, who will start things up, and who is also a freak with an open sexuality. On the water, bad girl Teresa is introduced. She says when she walks into clubs, she's the center of attention. She loves her tattoos. Every time she would get hurt by a boyfriend, she would tattoo it to herself. Milyn sees Teresa on the boat and gets on. She and Teresa get to know each other and they discuss Teresa tattoos. Teresa expresses her annoyance of Milyn. Milyn talks of all the guys celebes she's been with. Back at the house, Tiana is looking through the cast's pictures and stops by Tess' and doesn't know if she will trust her. As Tiana is looking through the pictures, Sarah and Tess' car pulls up. Tess and Sarah are amazed when they see the house and want to explore. While going up the stairs, the two see Tiana and they all greet each other. After some quick compliments, the girls decide to room together, after that, Tiana and the girls go explore the house some more. Meanwhile, on the docks, bad girl Stephanie is introduced. Stephanie talks about her heritage and tells a little about her family. Stephanie then gets on the boat and talks to Teresa and Milyn. After Milyn finds out that Stephanie is bisexual, she decides she wants to room with her. They make a toast and ride to the House. Tiana, Tess and Sarah are outside, when they see the other three girls on the boat, they then meet and greet. The seventh girl, JazMone, is not here. When Milyn notes that they are missing someone, Sarah says that they are missing "the black girl." She then makes another comment about Stephanie looking "black" in her picture. The two comments rubs Milyn the wrong way. JazMone is then driving to the House. She states she loves to be around beautiful people and that she doesn't take disrespect. When JazMone gets into the House, everyone greets and hugs her. Sarah smiles and jokingly says about JazMone that "she isn't a man." The whole House is confused. The comment is like water off a ducks back, as JazMone shrugs it off and then explores the House. Tess and Teresa are smoking cigarettes and are talking about when the House is going to fall apart. Teresa and Tess both discuss how they are not ones to give hugs, and Tess are opening up about each other when Sarah comes into the conversation. Sarah makes another joke and says "don't be trying to bond because you both have tattoos." Upstairs, Stephanie and Milyn are unpacking and discussing how Sarah's verbal comments are rude and racist. Milyn then turns the conversation on her and says there is many propaganda in the media about her and Justin Bieber. About her being his "black" girlfriend, and Milyn says that she is not black, but mixed. Outside, the girls decide to sit together and have a drink off Champagne and toast to being the seven girls that were picked out of thousands. They have chit-chatter and then Sarah says that she likes Tess, because she likes gothic people. All the girls then are confused again, sparking an argument with the girls, where Teresa says that Sarah shouldn't put people into categories. Tess, in confessional, then says that she is not gothic and only wears black because it is "sliming." Later that night, in the makeup room, Sarah asks Tess is she still happy to room with Sarah and the others. Tess says she is, but she is still taken aback by the gothic comment. Tess defines her definition of gothic and then then girls go outside. All the girls discuss the gothic comment and the argument gets heated. Milyn stops the argument and gets the girls to go into the limo. Tess and Teresa decide to stay home. The girls have an exceptional time at the club, while at the house, Teresa and Tess discuss the other girls not liking them. Tess thinks there is a bigger picture for her and she has to answer it. At the club, Sarah tells Milyn that JazMone is moving up, while Tess is moving down. Tess calls her mother, and says that she wants to quit the Bad Girls Club. Her mother says that Tess always quits, and Tess getting upset and says this life is not for her. And there is not privacy, and this life isn't her and it's not comfortable or fun. Tess packs up and gets ready to leave. As the girls come back from the club, they see that Tess is leaving. She informs the others and that her grandmother died and that she needs to go home. All the girls are enraged that Tess is leaving so early, and as Tess leaves she explains this isn't her type of environment. The girls discuss Tess leaving and are riled that Tess wasted another girl's spot. The move past it and the next day, Stephanie wakes up and tells Milyn that she doesn't really remember what had happened yesterday. Milyn informs her that Tess was the one to leave, and this re jogs Stephanie's memory. The girls discuss that they want to change the room arrangements, because Sarah and her roommates don't want to room with the replacement. Teresa says that she doesn't care and is cool with it. JazMone and Sarah are talking outside, when Milyn comes out and wants to tan. Sarah jokes that "the ones that dates the white boys, all ways wants to tan and do 'white girl' stuff." Milyn says she is mixed and Sarah says that she won't pick on Milyn for tanning. They girls go to a bar, when they get there, Sarah rambles on, which upsets the others. Getting back to the house, Tiana tells Sarah that her mouth is lose and when Milyn laughs, Sarah calls her a "white bitch," surprising the other girls. Tiana goes into the phone booth, and talks to her boyfriend, to calm herself done. She states that if Sarah keeps commenting, she'll have to fight her. The next night, the girls are going to the K.O.D strip club. The limo takes them there and the girls have another exceptional time. At the club, JazMone says that she forgot her wallet at home, which causes money issues for the girls. Teresa and Jazz work it out, but Milyn wants more for tips, this is where Sarah sees the fakeness in Milyn. JazMone explains that she left her money at home, because she knows that she would've spent it all and Sarah says that everyone knows the Jazz isn't cheap. Tiana, Stephanie, and Milyn get into one cab. Inside Mimi's cab, she begins to hype Tiana up to fight Sarah. And it works. Sarah helps Jazz into the house, where she into the bathroom. Tiana runs in and confronts Sarah, calling her fake. The argument gets heated, while Milyn hypes it up. Outside on the back patio, Sarah explains to Tiana that she isn't fake and she's a nice person. After a few exchanges of words, Tiana says that Sarah cannot beat her in wrestling. They move inside, when Stephanie calls it "WWE Smackdown!" Milyn hypes it up, and the girls wrestle, and it gets serious, with them breaking glasses and banging each other's head onto the floor. So Teresa and Milyn try to break it up. And the last word was "let go." The fight is continued onto the next episode. Trailer Notes Allusions *Sarah made an allusion to Google, when she asked Tiana to Google her realness. *Tess made some allusions to Nicki Minaj and VH1, while talking about Sarah having a bodyguard. *Tess also made an allusion to Urban dictonary and Google, when she told Sarah to look up gothic. Production Featured Music *"Winners Row"- ''By: Livesosa *"''House Hand" - Koko *"3 D" - Sizzy Rocket <-- what is the source of this? this song is not in the episode as far as I'm concerned. *"Bad Bad Man" - Illdotlogic ft Drazah Backwards *"Blow The Room" - Flux Palvilion *"Shining" - J. Christ *"Skin" - Literati *"She All the Way Up" - G6 ft Pacman *"Problem" - Natalia Kills *"Mamacita" - Latino Sunset Cast Starring * Sarah Oliver ("The Bootylicious Blonde") * JazMone Adams ("The Misbehavin' Model") * Milyn Jensen ("The Star Chaser") * Stephanie Rivera ("The Sultry Siren") * Tess Mett ("The Rough Rider") * Teresa Bordeaux ("The Inked Queen") * Tiana Miller ("The Harlem Hothead") Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes